


Petrichor

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy always liked the smell of the rain.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Petrichor: The earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil.

Buffy always liked the smell of the rain. The pressure had built in the atmosphere and when it was too much, the muggy humidity of the air gave way to water droplets falling from the sky and the heady, earthy scent as they hit the ground. 

That’s what it was like kissing Giles. 

Giles’ hands wound around her waist, and Buffy’s fingers traced the nape of his neck as they pulled each other closer. Rain fell around them, drenching their clothes, but they were too absorbed in each other to care. 

The tension had built to a crescendo and the release was beautiful.


End file.
